A Colorful Dilemma
by wisegirl9876
Summary: Our favorite demigod couple is planning to paint the spare room in their new apartment by themselves. However, they just can't seem to agree on a color. What happens when seven immortals butt in to help? Flying paint buckets, Ancient Greek curses and a lot of fun!


**I know I'd already written a one shot like this before, but I wasn't very happy with it so I decided to give it another go.**

 **Hope its good and you guys enjoy it!**

 **~0O0~**

 **A Colorful Dilemma**

"This room surely looks like it could do with some color." Annabeth mused thoughtfully, standing in the tiny bleak room in their new apartment. She wore an old grey T shirt and a pair of comfy beige pants, her blonde curls pulled back in a red bandana.

"Now remember, Wisegirl. We haven't settled on a color yet." Percy warned her. He was leaning against the door frame, his sea green eyes following Annabeth's every movement and raven hair freshly tousled from the afternoon nap the couple had enjoyed earlier. "I still think we should paint it blue."

"The entire _flat_ is blue. The living room, our bedroom- _everything_." The blonde complained, looking meaningfully at the hallway, which was lit up in the lightest shade of bloody _blue_. She couldn't stomach the sight of yet another room decked out in the shade of the ocean.

"Blue's nice!" Percy defended childishly. "Everything good is blue-the ocean, mom's cookies….your eyes."

"Nice try, but my eyes are grey." Annabeth replied, rolling her grey orbs for emphasis. "Which is exactly what I think should be painted here."

The green eyed boy opened his mouth to spew out yet more interesting things that were blue- like Dory, _Jason's_ eyes and Dory to name a few but promptly shut it when he noticed the sight before him. Annabeth was giving him the puppy dog eyes- her eyes were all big and grey and _sparkly_. He could feel his resolve crumbling as he stared at his girlfriend, her bottom lip stuck out in an absolutely _adorable_ pout.

"Fine." He gave in, his thoughts far away from the issue at hand and focused on the events that had happened earlier that afternoon. "We'll have it your way."

Annabeth barely had time to gloat; really, sometimes Percy was just _too_ easy, when a blinding green light filled the room. Both the demigods drew out their weapons and Percy quickly stepped in front of Annabeth, ready to defend her from whatever crafty monster had found them out this time, much to the blonde's chagrin.

Instead he came face to face with-

"Dad?"

The sea god was dressed for a beach party- in a red Hawaiian shirt and a sun hat propped on his unruly raven hair. His green eyes sparkled as they studied his son and future daughter-in-law.

"I couldn't help but over hear your little argument." Poseidon said casually, his eyes boring into Percy's, which made the demigod realize his father must have figured out just where his train of thoughts had been. "And I have to say…both of you have absolutely _no_ taste in colors."

The couple stared at the god in shock.

The lord of the sea looked around the room and sighed contently. "Only one color can brighten this room up…green. Sea green."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Even though the suggestion appealed to neither of them one couldn't simply just _refuse_ a god; not if you didn't want to end up as a piece of gum stuck on the sidewalk. Before they could reply another bright light enveloped the room.

"Oh damn." Percy cursed.

"Owl Face." Snorted Poseidon.

"Mom." Groaned Annabeth. This situation was getting worse and worse…

Athena peered around the room and sneered as her gaze landed on the sea god, who was leaning on the wall, a strand of hey sticking out of his mouth.

"What are you doing her, mom?" Annabeth asked, wearily.

"Why, to impart my knowledge of course." The goddess spread her arms regally and leveled a glare at Poseidon who had released a snort during the introduction. " Especially since _some_ brainless immortal is trying to lead you astray. Sea green." Athena scoffed.

"Why don't you run along Owl Face?" Poseidon glared at the goddess, his trident appearing in his hand. "Don't you have any wars to plan or mortals to turn into insects?"

"I could ask you the same." Athena snapped back, glowing dangerously. "The fish will want their baby sitter back soon. What if a shark gets his head stuck in a reef? Oh the horror!"

"Athena!" Poseidon growled menacingly and both the immortals surged forward to recreate the Civil War in the teenager's apartment.

"Perhaps another suggestion would be ideal?" a musical voice rang around the room. Standing in the hallway, in white robes and caduceus in hand, was none another than Hermes. He pushed past a disgruntled looking Percy and marched to the centre of the room, spreading his hands wide.

"My brethren!" Hermes said, pocking Poseidon in the face with his caduceus. "I have travelled far and wide throughout the millennia. The one thing my journeys has taught me is that there is no better color than the bright yellow- it's cheerful and can lighten any situation!"

"It's the color of cowardice, Hermes!" Athena protested. "As the goddess of wisdom I feel it is right that my opinion should matter the most. Purple should be the color-"

"Wisdom doesn't come from mugging up books, Athena!" Hermes said slyly, while the sea god nodded along in agreement. "True knowledge comes from experience- from travelling!"

A beat of silence. Then-

"How _dare_ you- you filthy _cockroach_!" The goddess of war started to smoke slightly, her eyes a brewing thunder clouds. Poseidon attempted to blend into the wall while Hermes gulped in horror. "You dare question _my_ wisdom-"

" _Hermes in trouble,_

 _Athena ready to strike,_

 _Apollo here to save the day!"_

Hermes released a sigh relief and Poseidon stood up straight as Athena was distracted by the terrible verses. Apollo, in jeans and a million dollar smile, materialized from the sunlight streaming in through the tiny window. Behind him came his twin, in the form of a twelve year old girl with startling silver eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" Athena grumbled "These are not _your_ children."

Apollo ignored her. "Just thought I'd pop in. By the way, I vote for orange-it's sparkly!"

"Over my dead body!" Artemis scowled and pushed her brother out of the way. "If any color should be painted here it should be silver-the color of feminism!"

The gods glared at each other, none willing to back down. Annabeth glanced at Percy and he grimaced. "Can't get any worse." He whispered to the blonde.

"I sense an argument." A menacing voice echoed around the room and in the next second Ares appeared, a bloody spear in hand. "Where there's a conflict it's _my_ job to stroke the fire. As such, I think red is the obvious choice for a color."

"Please come in." Percy muttered darkly. "It's really not any trouble."

"Oh, thank you dear. I didn't want to intrude!" a giggly voice answered; Aphrodite. She squeezed her way in between the Immortals, making sure her fur coat had plenty of space.

"All of you are idiots." The goddess of love complained. "This room should be _pink_. After all it will soon be the nursery. We can decorate it with tiny hearts and shopping bags!"

Annabeth blushed at the mention of babies and Percy, his neck growing red, refused to meet his girlfriend's eyes. They were _nineteen_.

"What if it's a boy?" Apollo asked.

"Boys enjoy shopping too!" Aphrodite snapped back.

"Yeah, but what if the baby doesn't want to be a wimp?" Ares demanded hotly "What if it wants to be a terrorist or something?"

The gods stared at each other like in cowboy movies. In a flash paint buckets and brushed started to appear all around the room. Percy and Annabeth jumped out back into the hallway, as the immortals raced around and claimed portions of the wall.

"You're in _my_ space. _Move_!" Artemis complained, and proceeded to dump a can of silver paint over Aphrodite's head. The goddess of love shrieked and tackled the maiden goddess and they rolled around the floor, trailing pink and silver paint. Athena was frowning at her bucket of Royal Purple paint, which kept disappearing as she dipped the brush in. She looked around the room for the culprit and her eyes zeroed in on Poseidon, who looked a little _too_ innocent for her liking, his hat covering his eyes and whistling loudly, while he turned his session of the wall green. She conked him on the head and he released a string of very colorful curses.

Ares, his tongue sticking out a little, had a look of utter concentration on his face as he sketched out a headless corpse. That was, until he noticed Apollo, who had silently moved closer to the war god and had started to encroach his space with strokes of orange paint.

"You _runt_!" Ares growled, paintbrush raised threateningly in one hand.

Apollo smiled sheepishly at being caught "Ooops?"

The sun god went back to painting his portion five minutes later, grumbling darkly and a red bump swelling on his forward.

Hermes for his part, flew around the room, trying to destroy the other god's work when they weren't paying attention, which earned him several flying buckets and loud cursing in Ancient Greek.

Outside the room, Percy and Annabeth stood together nervously. When they heard Athena screeching that she would feed Apollo to a pig and then sell him commercially as organic manure, Percy pulled Annabeth a little away from the door.

Twenty minutes later, the immortals were back to glaring at each other, covered in paint and bruises.

"Admit it." Artemis growled. "My wall is better."

"Never!" Hermes snarled. " _Mine_ is the best."

Chaos filled the room as the immortals shouted at one another, each praising their own sections of the wall. Ares, who had a red faced Apollo in a vicious headlock on the floor, could be heard saying this was more fun than his time in both the World Wars combined.

"You're all idiots!" Athena screeched, throwing her can of purple paint in Poseidon's face, who sputtered in shock. "I'm leaving!"

"This is a waste of time." Aphrodite huffed.

"I'm bored." Apollo sighed.

One by one the gods left the room, each sprouting the various other exciting things they could have done in this time-sumo wrestling in Japan, blowing up Mt. Everest, pocking the president's nose.

"You think it's safe?" Percy asked his girlfriend nervously five minutes later, when there came no noise from the room.

Annabeth shrugged and opened the door.

"This is…" the blonde trailed of staring around the room.

"Yeah." Percy agreed, his sea green eyes wide as they took in the god's handiwork.

The wall closest to them was a shiny sea green with a rather bad drawing of a mermaid in the centre, next to it was a orange background with a pair of Ray bans painted in, a bloody red section followed with detailed drawings of a battle field; freshly cut corpses and plumes of fire.

On the other wall was a silver background, with arrows flying and hitting boys in the head. Then came a pink section with tiny red hearts and colorful shopping bags; this one made Percy the most sick. All the… _girliness_.

The other wall was purple in color, with artistic drawings of owls and books and next to it came a bright yellow background, filled with tiny green snakes and flying shoes.

"Just…wow." Annabeth said, gaping around.

"I know." Percy said, already making his way to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Standing around and doing nothing had made him hungry. "Let's just repaint it white."

 **~0O0~**

 **Please let me know what you thought through reviews; They would honestly make my day.**


End file.
